Immortally Yours (Sequel of Thriller)
by Katniss Jung
Summary: "Kau vampire atau bukan, aku selamanya milikmu." HunHan, HanHun, Gender Switch, Girl!Sehun, Boy!Luhan


_**Tittle : Immortally Yours (Sequel of Thriller)**_

_**Main Casts :**_

_**\- Oh Sehun**_

_**\- Luhan**_

_**Type : One-shot**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, fantasy**_

_**Alert : HunHan, HanHun, Gender Switch, Girl!Sehun, Boy!Luhan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kalau Baekhyun tidak menginterupsi, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak _mentas_ dari euforianya.

Jadi, waktu Sehun dan Kyungsoo heboh membicarakan konser Justin Bieber di Seoul, Baekhyun datang dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Nafasnya terengah-tengah, sampai bicara saja harus diputus-putus untuk menghirup oksigen. Sehun benar-benar gemas. Dia memilih _to-the-point_.

"_What is it_ ?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengembalikan suaranya.

"_You'd better come quickly_," Baekhyun menggamit tangan Sehun. "_Both of you_."

Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun berlarian menuju lantai tiga, seperti yang diperintahkan Baekhyun. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi, dia punya firasat buruk. Kekacauan sedang terjadi, dan pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya sendiri, juga Kyungsoo.

Banyak sekali murid, baik senior maupun junior, berkumpul jadi satu di koridor depan ruang penyiaran. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu sambil berteriak-teriak seperti ayam-ayam di peternakan yang minta makan. Benar-benar kacau.

Sehun membimbing Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk menembus kerumunan mengingat badan mereka yang lumayan _mini_. Beberapa kali Sehun kena sikut dan kakinya terinjak. Sehun juga sesekali mendengar suara pekikan Kyungsoo. Mungkin rambutnya terjambak atau tubuh kecilnya terdorong. Pokoknya Sehun tidak tahu pasti. Semuanya terlalu kacau.

Sampai Sehun berhasil menembus lautan manusia dan berdiri di barisan paling depan, Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, setelah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, Sehun tidak mempercayai penglihatannya

Dua cowok saling baku hantam. Oh tidak, cuma satu. Yang satunya lagi diam saja. Berkali-kali yang diam saja itu terjatuh dan dibangunkan, lalu dipukul lagi, si cowok sinting itu masih tidak melawan. Cowok itu kelihatan pasrah-pasrah saja.

Yang memukuli Jongin, yang pasrah Luhan. Pacar sahabatnya yang sudah jadi sahabatnya sedang memukuli pacarnya.

Mulut Sehun terbuka lebar. Kakinya kaku, tidak mau bergerak. Sehun tahu seharusnya ia melerai. Tapi tubuhnya seolah dipaku. Sehun _shock_ berat.

Sampai Sehun melihat tangan kanan Jongin yang mulai berdarah-darah.

Sehun tersentak dari keterkejutannya. Suara sorakan itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Jongin masih memukuli Luhan, dan itu tidak baik bagi keduanya.

Luhan bisa berubah liar jika melihat darah Jongin terlalu lama, dan identitas Luhan bisa terbongkar dengan mudah melihat bagaimana kenyataan yang terjadi. Jongin yang memukuli tapi ia yang berdarah-darah terasa kurang masuk akal. Masuk akal saja _sih_, mengingat Luhan bertubuh sekeras batu. Tapi, itu cukup untuk dijadikan _evidence_ bahwa Luhan bukan manusia.

Oh tidak.

Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Sehun merangsek maju dan memberi jarak diantara keduanya. Dengan cekatan Kyungsoo juga bertindak. Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin menjauh sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Mungkin peringatan atau kata-kata penenang. Entahlah. Sehun tidak mau tahu apa yang dilakukan pasangan ajaib itu.

Jongin masih kelihatan kacau. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya penuh dengan kilatan kebencian. Sehun tidak punya ide tentang apa yang membuat Jongin semarah itu pada Luhan. Padahal, baru dua hari yang lalu Luhan kembali dan Jongin sama sekali belum bertemu dengan Luhan, setahu Sehun _sih_.

Sehun kembali mengamati Luhan yang sekarang menunduk dalam. Luhan menghindari tatapan langsung dengan Sehun dan itu sudah jadi cukup bukti kalau pertengkaran mereka ada kaitannya dengan Sehun. Oh, Sehun benci ini.

"Ya, acara sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya."

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak seperti pawang sirkus, mengusir sepuluh lusin murid yang berkerumun di koridor. Berangsur-angsur suasana mulai membaik. Hampir semua murid yang menonton perkelahian antara Jongin dan Luhan sudah pergi. Sebagian masih berseliweran, mencoba untuk mencuri-dengar penyebab pertengkaran mereka berdua. Dan Baekhyun ikut menghilang karena ia sadar kalau masalah Jongin dan Luhan pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Jongin terduduk lemas di lantai dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya. Kemarahan masih terpancar dengan kuat dari tubuhnya. Tapi, paling tidak, Jongin sudah lebih tenang dan tidak berusaha memukuli Luhan lagi. Terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo.

"Oke," Sehun mulai buka suara sementara Luhan masih bersandar di dinding sambil menunduk dalam. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Baik Luhan maupun Jongin tidak ada yang mau bersuara. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon ala anak anjing, seolah ingin bilang 'jangan terlalu keras pada Jongin'. Buru-buru Sehun menutup wajahnya. Pasti barusan dia kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu yang marah karena anaknya pulang malam.

"Oke," Sehun mendesah panjang. "Luhan, apa yang terjadi ?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat Sehun menyentuh bahunya.

"Jongin yang mulai," akhirnya Luhan mau menjawab. Walaupun pelan dan pendek.

Jongin menggeram.

"Jelas kau yag memulai! Kau yang memulai semuanya!"

Jongin mulai lagi dan Kyungsoo langsung tanggap. Cewek mini itu memeluk Jongin dari samping dan lagi-lagi membisikkan sesuatu. Jongin kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan saat dipukuli ?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun seolah ingin bilang 'kau tahu 'kan alasannya'.

"Dia bisa mati," timpal Luhan.

"Berhenti membual!"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau tidak melawan karena memang seharusnya seperti itu. Kau yang bersalah, Luhan! Kau yang membuat Sehun murung selama liburan musim panas lalu. Kau yang membuat Sehun terlihat seperti orang bingung setiap saat. Kau yang membuat Sehun meremukkan tubuhnya dengan dua gunung piring-piring kotor itu setiap harinya. Kau yang menghancurkan Sehun dan kau menyalahkanku karena aku memukul duluan ?! Harusnya kau berkaca, Luhan!"

Jongin berapi-api. Kilatan kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah tidak melakukan apapun. Wajahnya mulai mengeras, hampir sama seperti Jongin. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo juga ikut marah pada Luhan ?

"Bagaimana bisa ?" Jongin duduk lagi, sekarang kelihatan seperti orang linglung. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa soalmu ? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya ? Bagimana bisa ?"

Sehun bergerak gelisah. Jongin dan Kyungsoo mulai menemukan kejanggalan. Kalau mereka bicara lebih jauh, bisa-bisa Luhan dalam bahaya. Sehun harus bertindak. Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Luhan. Yah, walaupun mengetahui fakta kalau dua sahabatnya ini memperhatikannya selama liburan musim panas -padahal Sehun menutup diri- terasa begitu menyenangkan.

"Sudah," Sehun menyibak rambut panjangnya. "Kyungsoo, bawa Jongin ke ruang kesehatan. Obati tangannya."

Kyungsoo memekik saat menyadari tangan Jongin yang berdarah-darah.

"Ya ampun!"

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung jas almamaternya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tua. Lalu Kyungsoo melilit tangan kanan Jongin.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua di koridor depan ruang penyiaran yang sudah benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang sengaja lewat untuk mencuri-dengar percakapan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Hey," Sehun bersandar di tembok, tepat di sebelah Luhan. "Nggak masalah."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena kau tidak melawan," Sehun menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga. "Kalau kau melawan, pasti Jongin sekarang sudah di rumah sakit."

Luhan masih menatap Sehun.

"Apa ?"

"Maaf karena aku pernah meninggalkanmu," lanjut Luhan.

Senyuman Sehun memudar. Luhan pasti sudah mendengar segalanya dari Jongin. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis sekarang. Luhan terlalu baik. Luhan memilih untuk berpisah dari Kris demi kembali untuk Sehun saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Luhan tidak perlu minta maaf lagi.

"Luhan," Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan. "Kau kembali saja sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi aku menyiksamu selama aku pergi," timpal Luhan dengan tatapan sendu.

Sehun tersenyum sambil menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jangan menyesali yang dulu," Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Luhan. "Jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Itu membuatku sedih."

Luhan kelihatan panik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Jangan dibicarakan lagi," Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan tangannya yang lain. "Ya ?"

Luhan mengangguk perlahan sementara Sehun tersenyum manis, masih berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Lu, apa pernah terfikirkan olehmu barang sebentar saja, kalau aku pernah mengalami kebimbangan seperti Bella Swan ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya hanya mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sehun, seolah sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Beberapa kali aku berfikir soal berubah jadi _vampire_, agar sama sepertimu," lanjut Sehun yang sekarang sedang menatap lagit-langit koridor. "Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Luhan terkekeh. Setelah beberapa waktu dikungkung rasa bersalah, akhirnya Sehun bisa mendengar kekehan Luhan lagi.

"Aku juga," jawab Luhan. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pacarnya itu.

"Lalu, apa aku punya kesempatan, kau tahu, untuk berubah jadi sepertimu ?"

Sehun kedengaran bersemangat. Luhan tidak ingin mematahkan kebahagiaannya. Tapi, Sehun harus tahu kekhawatiran terbesar Luhan adalah _ini_. Yang ditakutkan Luhan selama ini adalah apabila Sehun menginginkan untuk jadi sama seperti dirinya. Luhan tidak mau.

Sehun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan langsung menangkap maksudnya. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun jadi _vampire_. Luhan ingin Sehun tetap jadi gadis normal biasa saja.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin bersamamu di saat aku sudah nenek-nenek dan kau masih kelihatan seperti anak kuliahan," keluh Sehun.

Luhan lagi-lagi terkekeh setelah mengalami pergantian suasana.

"Kau akan selalu jadi Sehun yang cantik untukku," Luhan merengkuh bahu Sehun. "Bahkan ketika kau tua nanti."

Sehun merengut.

"Itu tidak lucu."

Luhan terkekeh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kita pikirkan nanti. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk diubah jadi _vampire_," jelas Luhan.

"Aku delapan belas, Pak," timpal Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak. Emosimu masih belum stabil. Kau bisa lepas kendali dengan mudah," tukas Luhan.

"Tapi 'kan aku punya pacar yang bisa mengajariku teknik mengendalikan diri dan berburu."

Luhan membuang wajahnya. Kalau dia bukan _vampire_, mungkin sekarang pipinya sudah memerah. Ucapan Sehun barusan terdengar sangat _cheesy_, tapi Luhan suka. Jarang-jarang Sehun mengatakan hal-hal romantis dan manja seperti itu.

"Lain kali, ya ?" Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun. "Kita bicarakan lagi nanti setelah usiamu dua puluh."

"Lama sekali~"

Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan balon.

"Nanti. Kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Yang jelas, ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau tahu," Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. "Kau _vampire_ atau bukan, aku selamanya milikmu."

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Ada quiz berhadiah sekeranjang permen dari Pak Moon setelah ini."

Wajah Sehun memerah seluruhnya. Ingin rasanya ia memukul Luhan karena berani-beraninya mencium pacarnya di koridor sekolah. Tapi, Sehun lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Luhan menggandeng tangannya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
